


We've Won The Day

by templeg



Series: Lay Down My Life At Your Feet [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, everything always needs more Combeferre, my titles become less and less relevant to the actual fic with everything I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after To Be Struck To The Bone. Poor Combeferre, between the fighting and the sex he doesn't get much peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Won The Day

            Combeferre has seen Grantaire in some pretty embarrassing positions over the years. These include, but are not limited to- wobbling around on one foot on a miniature plinth trying not to fall and impale himself on a very sharp metal fence, hanging upside-down while Bahorel tried to eat his trousers, and passed out underneath a table at the Café Musain at six in the morning with an impressively anatomically detailed if slightly shaky vagina drawn in Sharpie on his forehead*.

 

Still, this one has to be at least in the top ten.

 

            ‘It’s _two in the afternoon_.’

 

            Enjolras makes a strangled noise and dives under the covers. Grantaire pulls the bedsheet up to his chin and gathers what scraps of dignity he retains. ‘What do you want?’

 

        ‘It’s your turn to do the dishes.’ Combeferre’s eyes rake over the scene, from the discarded boxers on the floor to the lump in the blankets that is Enjolras. ‘Did I mention that it’s _two in the afternoon?_ This cannot be normal.’

 

            ‘I’m making a sign. It will say ‘NO ENTRY’, possibly with some hilarious pun on the word ‘entry’. Don’t you ever knock?”

 

            ‘I’ll ignore it. The sight of your genitalia means nothing to me, ‘Taire. Incidentally, it’s still your turn to do the dishes.’

 

            ‘It means something to me! And to him.’ Enjolras makes a muffled noise of protest from under the covers.

 

            ‘It’s been three months. The honeymoon period is long since over, the internet promised.’

 

            Grantaire can’t believe he’s having this conversation, let alone that he’s having it with Enjolras naked and between his legs. ‘You researched-’

 

        ‘I have spent the last five nights with Netflix on full volume. With earplugs. I’m running out of things to watch. You are terrible people.’ He starts to leave. ‘Get dressed and downstairs and start washing dishes, or I start taking pictures.’

 

        Grantaire is trying to fish his t-shirt out from behind the dresser when his phone goes off.

 

Courfeyrac: so Ferre tells me you have a naked Apollo between your legs

Courfeyrac: good work keep it up

Courfeyrac: not that you’ll have any trouble keeping it up

Courfeyrac: nudge nudge wink wink saynomore knowwhatimean

 

‘Excuse me’, Grantaire says as Enjolras, flushed and rumpled, extracts his head and shoulders from the covers, ‘I’m going to go kill Combeferre.’ He strides shirtless out of the room, his phone pinging all the way.

           

  

* * *

*Despite many heated debates where accusations are flung every which way (‘Joly's a _medical student._ He probably dissects them or something. Je t’accuse!’), the identity of the Vagina Artist is never discovered. They do learn other things, however, such as the revelation, courtesy Eponine, that girls (at least, the ones that she knows) do not spend hours daily examining their genitalia. This comes as something of a blow to Courfeyrac, who had assumed that everyone did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't find a way to make it clear, Combeferre is asexual and demiromantic. 
> 
> Poor Enjolras, his Fearless Leader poise and dignity have kind of gone out the window since he started having sex.


End file.
